


Can I Keep You

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Time Skips, pinch of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Kyungsoo gets assigned to be a guardian angel along with a Fallen, and learns about love, lost memories, and being a parent.





	Can I Keep You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmin/gifts).



Kyungsoo’s busy checking the progress of the angels in training when Suho, the head archangel approaches him. It is rare to see one of the archangels go down to the training grounds unless it was a highly classified mission or a direct order from Him.

“Looks like the new children are building up good roots.”

Kyungsoo blushes at the compliment. “I just supervise their training, Sir. Chief Yixing and Minho deserves your compliment more than I do.” His eyes trails back to the updates in front of the screen.

“That is true indeed, but the trainings will be useless if we are not able to evaluate and track their progress properly and apply the right regimen of training exercises compatible for them. And that is all under your wing, I believe so.” the archangel smiles at him and he bows after saying his deep gratitude. “Also, please drop the “sir”, just call me Suho”. Kyungsoo nods in response.

“What made you drop by this area?” he questions, and the archangel looks at him. “Well, I was tasked to retrieve you from the training grounds. The seniors would like a word with you. Looks like a new assignment from the basics I’ve heard.”

Suho walks back to the flight deck and the younger follows, gradually spreading his wings to prepare for flight.

 

The two of them soared beyond the 7th level of heaven, 2 layers above the training grounds, and home to the seniors and archangels. The area is filled with white crystals and fluffy clouds of cream and soft mist. Kyungsoo is led into an open chamber where he finds some of the senior angels and archangels waiting for them.

“ _Guardian Angel Kyungsoo of the 6th orders of Heaven,_  welcome to the Grand Chamber” one of the Seniors sitting on the elevated clouds calls upon him and in respect he kneels down in the middle of the chamber, bowing lowly.

“I am humbled to be called upon by the great Seniors and archangels.”

“Rise child.” and Kyungsoo does, giving them his full attention.

“We know that you may be confused as to why you have been summoned here. The Grand Circle has decided to give you one of the class A missions.” Before Kyungsoo could even think, one of the Seniors speaks once more.

“You will be assigned to a child from Earth to be his guardian.”

Kyungsoo blinks, trying to process the information. Class A assignments are only given to archangels and those missions are usually bloody battles with the fallens. Guardian assignments are usually referred as Class C missions and will indeed take a certain amount of time to accomplish, seeing that the angel needs to keep close distance to the human for his or her entire lifespan. Angels don’t know the lifespan or the future of the humans they take care of. They are only assigned to protect them from unwanted harm and guide them to the right path of living.

“Of course, a Fallen will be paired to you to balance the situation.” The council ends the conversation, probably to let the young guardian intake the situation.

“I understand.” Kyungsoo begins, “But with all due respect, may I ask why this is classified under an A rather than a C class mission?”

The seniors remain quiet and that’s when Suho comes near him.

“Because Kyungsoo, the Fallen assigned to this child, is a high ranking one.”

“High-ranking you mean?”

“He’s one of his direct descendants, Kyungsoo. The child of the very first Fallen angel.”

 

******

 

Kyungsoo descends to Earth mid day of the 20th of September. The child is to be born in a few hours and as he surveys the surroundings, he starts to notice how abrupt the change of humans have been since the last time he’s been to Earth, a century ago.

He tries to fix his hair; his attire a combination of a white flowing cloak attached loosely on his neck, the ends of it almost reaching his ankles. Despite the length it feels almost weightless to Kyungsoo. He has a plain white tank top and rough cream pants to fit his legs, all cloth glittering under the sun, reflecting the halo of  his entirety. A flat Roman sandals with strings are tied to his feet in place.

There’s an embroidered pattern connected to a white feather with brown and black stains. Kyungsoo remembers his friend Xiumin who is so fascinated in human hobbies that he learned to make such art. Kyungsoo liked the hair ornament as soon as he saw it and Xiumin helped him fixed it above his right ear.

The white cloak barely covers everything, the cloth free flowing against the wind and complementing the unending whiteness of his wings. Kyungsoo flies over the white building which he assumes as the hospital. Angels are trained to understand the mechanics of human life, from the basics up to their emotions. God blessed not only the humans of the ability to feel, but also angels as well.

He surveys the rooms inside, seeing different people in different states; doctors and nurses too busy handling one patient from another, families in tight knit while waiting for their love one to gain consciousness, patients under rehabilitation. He even passed by a room where one of the Shinigami appeared, guiding the soul for judgement.

Souls that are pure are allowed to become part of the heavenly beings, granted the position of local angels or guardian angels. Those who have lived well are granted a new human life and resurrected into a form of another being of the Earth. Those judged as to have inflicted too much pain and hatred in their lifetime are brought to be part of the fallen. In all of these there was one thing in common; they are all freed of their human memories.

Kyungsoo never knew if he was a human before. But for as long as he can remember, he has always been an angel.

There is a soft light glow towards the end of the hallway and Kyungsoo figures this is where he’ll finally meet his new assignment.

 

The moment Jongdae is born and fully cleaned by the nurse, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as he carefully touches the baby’s tiny little hands. He is currently inside the incubator, having been born 3 weeks ahead of his actual schedule.

Kyungsoo tears up a bit as he remembers the possible future the kid will be having. His mother, right after gaining consciousness, expressed her deep resentment of even seeing the baby. She didn’t want Jongdae, not when the baby reminded him of how his husband was killed while trying to save them. Kyungsoo could only watch as the nurses try to calm the lady down, but after a few diagnoses, the doctors found her incapable of taking care of the baby. She was sent to be confined in a mental ward after.

Jongdae will remain within the hospital for the meantime but as soon as his vitals are stable, he will be immediately brought to the local town’s orphanage in the hope that he’ll find a home and a family that will accept him. Kyungsoo prays that the kid will indeed find a new home to be with, a family that will care of him as he grows older.

He’s still touching the sleeping baby’s little fingers when he felt a movement to his right.

“They didn’t tell me they’d be sending a beautiful angel to be my pair. I would’ve gotten here earlier if I knew.” the tone is a complete mix of darkness and playfulness and Kyungsoo can’t help but shiver as he realizes who just arrived.

“I’m Kai, child of the great Fallen angel, Chanyeol. It’s a great pleasure to meet you,  _Angel_.”

Kyungsoo composes himself as he settles to the ground, wings retreating. He looks up to see black, from the wings up to the suit. And it doesn’t help that all of those are paired up with such handsome looks and a blood red lips adorning a devilish smile.

He looks down, afraid he might just melt at the scene, but he sees the other reach out his hand and from what he had learned from the academy, this was the way humans introduce themselves; a handshake.

Kyungsoo contemplates whether to reach out or not, but the fallen beats him to it, holding his hand and slightly squeezing it. He feels warm all of a sudden.

“What’s your name,  _Angel_?” the Fallen asks, stepping closer but without letting go.

Kyungsoo reprimands himself for not standing up to meet the Fallen. _He’s a full pledge for heaven’s sake_.

To his surprise, a finger softly tilts his chin up, eyes meeting dark brown ones, resembling a state of short of sleepy and clouded.

“Kyungsoo. A full pledge guardian angel.” he answeres, breaking away from the fallen’s hold.

“A  _full_. That’s rare. Never knew they had it in them to send someone like you.”

Kyungsoo hates that tone. He feels like he’s just been humiliated and his seniors as well so he closes in on the Fallen, eyes now devoid of even one ounce of fear in them.

“Yes. A _full pledge_. Got a problem with it?”

The fallen chuckles as he sees the angel’s reaction and takes his time to observe him.

“I didn’t doubt you or anything but I really don’t mind if you misunderstood. It’s not in my nature to explain either.” he walks around to where Jongdae was and Kyungsoo immediately follows, making sure the Fallen won’t lift a single finger on the sleeping baby.

“Don’t you dare.” he warns, arms in the ready, his body in fight mode. Kai just laughs a bit more, obviously impressed.

“I won’t kill him if that’s what you’re thinking,  _Angel_. I’m not that evil as you think of me. Besides, I’m just here on the orders of influencing him to have a “fun” life, if you know what I mean.” he smirks, sitting down on the desk near the door.

He watches as Kyungsoo slightly lowered his guard, but not safe enough to go near him again. “What do you mean influence?” Kyungsoo asks.

Kai hums, taking in the sight of the angel under dim light.

“I basically don’t have the power to manipulate him or anything like mind control. I’m only capable of giving hints and tempting him to do those.” he explains as he notes down the angel in front of him. _Expressive eyes and slightly chubby cheeks_. He definitely likes the way that he’s basically bathing in white, a full contrast not only on his clothes but also to his toned skin color. He wants to unravel the angel in front of him so much.  And  _damn_ , the way he answered back. Kai has never met any angel that was able to do that after being well aware of who he is.

“I swear to the heavens if you are lying even one bit I won’t hesitate to send you back to the depths of hell or better yet-.”

Kai suddenly disappears from where he was sitting, catching Kyungsoo off guard by reappearing in front of him. He’s holding on his waist, perfectly pinning him to one of the incubators. He leans dangerously closer, and Kyungsoo could feel his warm aura enveloping his own.

“Or what  _Angel_?” he whispers in a quiet, daring tone.

Kyungsoo almost wants to run away but he stands his ground for the sake of the baby. He grips Kai’s neck slightly, placing a distinguishable pressure on it.

“ _I’ll kill you._ ”

Kai smiles because  _yes_ , Kyungsoo is definitely one of a kind. He presses forward, ignoring how the angel has a hold of his neck. Instead he settles himself impossibly near his neck.

“Can I keep you, Kyungsoo?”

It’s a question, rather than a mockingly toned order as Kyungsoo should’ve expected coming from the son of the Great Fallen Angel, which has him at total loss for words. He can’t move at all, the way Kai is caging down with no other means of escape, hands low but with complete hold of his torso. He can’t even process the meaning of those words or what he should answer back. There’s a turmoil inside his head and he feels too warm all of a sudden. He’s scared, not because of Kai, but because he’s tempted to say  _yes_.

_And for some oddly reason, he feels like he’s been asked that question before._

Kai intakes the way Kyungsoo’s body responds to him, senses hyped up, but he sucks them all in as he softly bites above one of his moles, enough to pinch a small blood, eliciting a gasp from Kyungsoo, the hand on his neck losing its grip. He slightly tastes blood, licking the wound to let it heal quickly. He raises his head so his eyes could meet his, and for a second Kai thought of kissing the angel.

But Kyungsoo thinks otherwise when he suddenly smashes his forehead right to his without restrictions, making Kai fall backwards and slightly loose his balance. The pain hit a few waves before it subdued. Kai’s laughing again.

“Thank your God I really like you right now or else I would have dragged you back to my realm and lock you there with me with what you just did.” He starts massaging part of his forehead that was hit but he’s sure that it’s nothing and he’d heal fast. And as he looks back at the fuming angel, cheeks blushing red probably from both anger and embarrassment, he thinks the pain’s quite worth it.

“Keep your hands off me, Fallen.” he warns, tone more menacing than before. Kai thinks he’ll be a perfect partner for him. Perhaps he could bargain to really keep him?

He looks at the sleeping child, the kid he is assigned to, and for once he’s glad he’d been assigned to something like this. He watches as Kyungsoo heads to where Jongdae is sleeping, fingers once again reaching through the incubator and he sees the baby’s little ones close on to it. He walks closer and slightly stops when Kyungsoo glares at him, but he proceeds, knowing he has as much right to stay with the child.

Kyungsoo scans his every move, making sure that his weapons are within seconds reach in case the Fallen dares to do something he considers not safe. Yet Kai surprises him again when long slightly tanned fingers slip inside the incubator, playfully tapping the small closed left fist of the baby.

And to his amazement, Jongdae slightly opens his little fingers too; clinging on to Kai’s tattooed ones. Both beings looked at each other, awe reflecting through their eyes and just then they feel the lightest of pressure, their focus going back to the baby.

And there he is, a cute hours old baby Jongdae, who’s softly clinging on, eyes slightly open and Kai and Kyungsoo’s so sure that the baby is smiling right back at them.

It’s weird and unorthodox, but they both feel breathless, and for that one moment they forget who they are and ended up smiling at each other too, and to Jongdae as well.

 

******

 

"Dearest heavenly Father, why do I have to do this  _every single time_?" Kyungsoo mutters as he speeds after a little kid running on his own towards a mini park.

Tailing and protecting a child is an easy task for a fully trained guardian angel like him, but as black wings enter Kyungsoo's vision, he's positively sure things will never be that smooth sailing with  _him_ around.

A deep laugh comes from his left, accompanied by a strong gust of wind and a Cheshire grin, and Kyungsoo, as always, feels that slight tremble as the owner of the black wings enters his personal flying zone.

"Hey  _Angel_ , you sure you can keep up? Jongdae's pretty quick for a 5 year old."

Kyungsoo's brows quirk at the tone the Fallen angel is using at him, but he's unnerved. They've done this probably thousand times since Jongdae started playing outside.

"Don't worry creature of the dark, there's no way I'll lose him. I take my assignment very seriously." He answers, a confident smile playing on his lips as he speeds up, wings flapping stronger, hoping to close the distance before the kid reaches the stop light.

"I swear your smile will be the death of me. Too bad, though, I'm faster,  _Angel_."

With those last words, the Fallen angel disappears from Kyungsoo's sight, only to reappear once again behind Jongdae. He lets go of a few profanities and ends up saying a deep apology prayer for losing control, but it's totally unfair that fallen angels get those powers.

And this one has teleportation of all things.

A few seconds and he's already hold onto Jongdae's shoulder, wings slowing down as he descends, just a few centimeters above ground. The young boy turns around and Kyungsoo chuckles because there are marks of chocolate on the little kid's lips.

"Sometimes I think you've got invisible wings behind your back, Dae." he kneels down in front of the kid to wipe out the chocolate on his teeth, the stains disappearing as soon as it touches his white cloak.

"Angel!" Jongdae calls after him and gives him a squishy hug and another set of toothy grin. "I thought we lost you! Kai said you were tired of flying after me."

Kyungsoo takes a quick glance towards the Fallen angel, who's currently settled himself by leaning against the stoplight post. He hates to admit that he looks gorgeous just standing like that, suit in black, muscles glistening under the sun and lips wanting to be k-  _okay stop Kyungsoo, just stop_.

Kai grins again in response to his judging stare.

Kyungsoo sighs and looks back at Jongdae. "Of course I'm not tired. But Dae you need to be careful when going outside. I've told you to stop when that thing lights in red remember?" he points out at the stoplight above them, a simplified human figure glowing in red LED lights.

"I did! I'm a good boy right? I stopped!" Jongdae happily exclaims, jumping up and down. "You'll reward Dae right?" he clings a bit on Kyungsoo's cloak, eyes anticipating.

Kyungsoo gives out his heart shape smile once more. "Of course." He gives the kid a quick smooch on the cheek then looks back at the stop light to see it turn green. After deeming the road safe, he points back to Jongdae. "Go now."

Kai watches their interaction on the sideline, another smirk adorning his perfectly sculpted face. The guardian angel starts feeling some kind of chills so he turns back, only to meet Kai's face. Too close.

The Fallen angel brings up a tattooed hand towards the feathers perfectly arranged in an ornament along Kyungsoo's ear. "You'll definitely make a good father." he chuckles. Kyungsoo freezes at the touch.

"But I'll make  _a better dad_." Kai whispers directly to his ears.

And then he disappears again.

"Oh no you don't." Kyungsoo exclaims while trying to fight the blush on his cheeks before he goes mid flight to find Jongdae again.

 

Kyungsoo does find Jongdae soon enough, in a place where he shouldn’t be, with something he should not be holding.

“Dae stop!”

But the angel’s too late. A splash of red mark has made its permanent home on the cream walls of the town hall.

“Oh  _God_.”

Kyungsoo covers his face in pure horror. He sees Kai laughing while holding another spray paint, shaking the bottle before giving it to the kid. “Try this one!” he excitedly tells Jongdae, adding some words like  _it’s really pretty_  and some  _this will make people laugh_.

And the kid that he is, Jongdae sprays the wall again.

“No!!!! Dae stop!  _Stop!_ ” A bloom of blue scattered right beside the blood red stain and the kid squealed in delight. Kai walks towards the wall appreciating his and Jongdae’s masterpiece.

“Good job!” they both high five each other. Jongdae’s grin though suddenly turns into a horrified expression and before Kai knew it, Kyungsoo had just given him a strong slap from behind.

“You are one cunning fallen! I cannot believe you just made him spray paint the town hall for the love of God!” Kyungsoo mid screamed at Kai, and despite the angry face the angel was making, Kai can’t help but stare.  _Angels are really beautiful_ , he thinks, or maybe because it’s Kyungsoo.

“Hey! Are you listening?!! Hellooooo earth to Kai???” said fallen chuckles because it’s weird how Kyungsoo could be so angelic and pristine when Jongdae does good deeds and then all high blood the next. The contrast in his expression makes Kai’s blood boil in excitement.

“I am.” he replies, tone one octave deeper. He suddenly leans toward Kyungsoo. “It’s just I find it hard to look away when you’re so...  _expressive_.” he stares a bit longer, trying to bathe his eyes more of Kyungsoo’s expression, but the other breaks away.

“Kim Jongdae.”, said kid stops shaking the spray paint. He takes one good look at Kyungsoo and realizes that what he did was wrong.

“I…. I thought… Kai said it will make you _happy_.” he pouts, dropping the can on the ground, There’s a loud clink and Kai takes the liberty to teleport it back to the shop where he took it.

Kyungsoo probably sighed almost a lifetime’s worth for this but being the softie he is he really can’t find it in himself to get mad at the kid. It’s in the blood to be good anyway, being an angel.

“You could’ve just spray painted a card or paper, Dae. This wall is not yours to vandalize on.” he takes his small hands into his, rubbing comforting circles in the hopes that Jongdae won’t cry.

The kid hiccups a bit and soon big fat tears were falling to his chubby cheeks. Kyungsoo’s heart breaks at the sight.

“I’m sowwy…” Jongdae repeats between hiccups so Kyungsoo hugs him and tells him it is okay as long as he learned his lesson. He feels the kid nod on his shoulders, so he smiles as he carries him up. Just then, something warm drapes behind him.

“See Dae, told you Kyungsoo will smile after.” Kai’s mouth points to Kyungsoo and Jongdae follows the sight, smiling too when he saw the angel’s heart shaped smile once again.

Kyungsoo gulps though, because Kai’s hand had made its way to his stomach to secure his back hug, the wings not even bothering the fallen one bit.

“Uh, you really should move back before I let my wings free, Fallen. Wouldn’t want to damage that face of yours.” he tries to reason out but the other notices the faltering of his voice, so he tightens the hug, being a little more daring by settling his head on his shoulders.

“Are you seriously worried about my face?” he teases. “No way! This feels comfy. Right Dae?” and to his horror, Kyungsoo sees Jongdae excitingly nod in full agreement. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and decides against saying anything else.

 

After a few minutes of warm hugs, Jongdae looks up to the two of them.

“Can you be my mom and dad?” he asks, blushing.

Kai chuckles while Kyungsoo's obviously startled. He never expected the kid to look up to the two of them as parents. Was it because Jongdae grew up as an orphan? Or maybe because Kai was right, he do seemed like the good father while the Fallen takes up on a cool dad role. 

Only God knows why Jongdae can see them. They aren’t supposed to be seen unless of their kind but the moment they first got assigned to the kid, both of them noticed that the baby is able to see them. And as the years pass, their theory only gets confirmed by the way Jongdae always follows and talks to them.

“Dae, that’s-“ Kyungsoo starts but the Fallen hugs him tighter, getting his attention. “You sure you want to finish that  _Angel_? I don’t think so.”

Kyungsoo looks back at the kid in his arms. Jongdae was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He glances at Kai once in awhile but the Fallen keeps quiet, probably waiting for his response too.

“I guess…” the angel breathes and hopes this won’t get him to any trouble. “uhm… okay.”

Jongdae’s teary smile and tight hug is more than enough to wash away all doubts from his decision.

As he returns the hug, he feels Kai laugh from behind him. And for once, Kyungsoo sees an actual genuine smile from his lips.

 

They're standing over the lamp posts as Jongdae enjoys eating his ice cream below them.

“So… does this mean we’re like those human couples?” Kai teases as Kyungsoo tries to fix his white cloak. The words make Kyungsoo stop and give him a completely horrified look.

“W-what?”

“You know… because you said yes to the kid. The “mom and dad” thing?” He grins at Jongdae when the kid looks up at them.

“There’s no way I’m getting tied up to you in that way Fallen. Do your job and I’ll deal with mine.” Kyungsoo answers as he flutters his wings a bit, trying to hide how much flustered he was at the notion.

“Oho~ someone’s a bit hyped here.” Kai vanishes and reappears right in front of him.

“But you see  _Angel_ , we’d definitely make a pretty couple.” He looks at Kyungsoo and smiles and the angel gets annoyed because  _God, do all fallens look this insanely gorgeous?? I mean I get it for the temptation and all but why am I getting affected ugh._

Kyungsoo tries to control his emotions, waving away at the suggestion, “You are totally insane Fallen.”

Kai laughs deep and it sends weird tingling sensations to Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Whatever you say Soo, whatever you say.” And the angel pretends that the nickname that casually escaped the Fallen’s lips didn’t snap a huge chunk of his sanity away.

 

******

 

There are those rare moments that Kyungsoo finds himself at loss on what to do, despite being an angel. And he hates that feeling a lot, especially when it involves Jongdae.

“Shh… Dae don’t cry anymore,  _please_?” He tries to comfort the crying 14 year old, hugging him and making soothing motions with his hand on the teenager’s back. Jongdae only cries harder though and leans to his shoulders. Kyungsoo could feel the hiccups and the painful breathing that reverberates throughout Jongdae’s body and his heart only breaks even more for the kid.

A few days ago, Jongdae’s school announced that there will be a parent-child event for the weekend and all are required to participate. But things get out of hand when a group from Jongdae's class mocks him of being an  _orphan_  and told him he can’t join the event because he doesn’t have a mom and dad to begin with.

Kyungsoo was really furious for once and it’s a good thing they were not allowed to see the fallen and guardian angel assigned to other kids or else he’ll totally have a proper talk with that kid’s guardians. Kai had to hold him down before he descended down to Jongdae and despite the struggles he knew the Fallen was right for stopping him.

_They weren’t allowed to interfere._

The new waves of hiccups and coughs brought him back from his thoughts.

“D-did…. did they hate me Angel? Is it true? they didn’t want me to begin with?” Jongdae’s face is full of misery and desperate tones, and Kyungsoo wants nothing more to just hug the kid and pray that he’d soon be okay. He can’t lie as an angel and the question is fully open for him to answer.

“Dae… I..”

“You’ve watched me since I was a kid right? You…. you’d know right?  _My_   _parents_ …” Jongdae’s hands cling to his clothes helplessly.

“Yes. Ever since that day you were born Dae. I’ve been with you for that long.” Kyungsoo starts. He sees Kai settle behind Jongdae, doing nothing more but listen to him quietly.

“Your mother, she’s a very beautiful lady. Full of passion and love for you and your dad. But that day you were meant to be born in this world, something happened.” he feels the teenager tense under his hold, probably bracing himself from what Kyungsoo was about to say.

“A car in the freeway lost its brake fluid and was about to collide with your family car. Your mother was asleep in the passenger seat so all your father can do was to swerve the car, making sure the impact will come to the left,  _to him_ , preventing you and your mother from getting caught up in the collision. Your dad died then, from trying to save you and your mother. ”

“The ambulance and emergency team arrived too late. Your mother woke up in the middle of the rescue and saw what happened and went into panic. They tried to calm her down but she didn’t, and that caused her to go into sudden labor.”

“You were born, thankfully, without complications despite being earlier than expected. But the stress and the loss hit your mother’s emotional state so much that the doctors decided she wasn’t capable of taking care of you at the moment. Without any other relatives that will adopt you, you were then sent to the orphanage as soon as your vital signs are stabilized.”

“She didn’t… want me…” Jongdae’s words after is full of defeat and loss. Kyungsoo wipes away the remaining tears in his eyes and kisses his cheeks, and Jongdae could only hug him back weakly after.

“You know kid? Humans are like that. I’ve seen thousands of humans allow themselves to be eaten by their emotions. It’s a sad reality but it’s part of why you are all humans. You were given the choice to make or break it.” Kai speaks from behind them.

“It’s her loss you know? For not being with you.” he ends, adding a nonchalant smile.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know if this is Kai’s way of comforting someone but it looks like Jongdae understood it anyway and hugged the Fallen too.

“Thank you.” he speaks towards his two guardians, and for once, Jongdae realizes that it doesn’t matter anymore. He has two wonderful parents in front of him, a loving Angel that teaches him things and gives him warm hugs and kisses like a mom does, and cool Fallen that’s way better than any spoiling dads out there.

“I’ll still go to the event on the weekend.” he smiles at them.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks, wondering what the kid is planning to do.

“Yeah. I’d probably help out with the student council with preparing and facilitating instead of playing on the games.”

“You’re just trying to impress that _blonde kid_.” Kai interferes in a teasing tone and Kyungsoo sees the kid blush at once.

“Wait, what blonde kid? _Jongdae_?”

Kai chuckles. “Love, our Jongdae here is quite fascinated with that blonde kid that helped him pick up the sheets that were blown by the wind a week ago.”

Jongdae looks mortified but Kyungsoo’s expression is way more appealing to Kai right then, so he drops another bomb.

“What he doesn’t know though, is that  _I_ caused the wind.” he adds.

“Kai!!! Are you serious????” Jongdae looks like he’s about to die of embarrassment upon hearing what actually happened.

“What? You look too miserable at finding a chance to talk to him and always failing” he snickers, causing Kyungsoo to pinch his arm.

“I thought “no interfering” was an unbroken rule?”

“Ow- _ow_  let go! I didn’t interfere! I just blew some wind because it was hot and you know everything that happened afterwards were both their decisions anyway!”

Kyungsoo drops his hand and chuckles while Kai nurses his pinched arm.

“I swear you’d totally fit in the underworld for all the pinching you’ve done to me. You’d even overthrow Sehun from all these mini punishments.” Kai groans.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’d rather not take your offer.” Kyungsoo looks back at Jongdae “As for you, young man, I believe you have some explaining to do.”

Jongdae gulps and quickly stands up, running away from them. “Nooooooo!”

Kyungsoo goes into mid flight while Kai follows, laughing all the way.

 

******

 

The parent-child weekend event looks more of a festival rather than a small bonding celebration. The whole campus is decorated by different kinds of colorful  _banderitas_ , and small stalls are set-up along the makeshift corridor leading to the playing grounds. The air is filled with delight and excitement from the motions of the guests and Kyungsoo feels content while watching the students tour their parents around the school with smiles on their faces.

Jongdae is busy running around the corridors of the junior high building, doing one last check-ups on the different classrooms of the higher years that are doing their own class event project. Kyungsoo sees him run back to the boy Kai referred to as “blonde kid”, giving some sheets and smiles after hearing the other compliment him for a task well done.

“You really think Jongdae likes him?”  Kyungsoo speaks for the first time after Jongdae bid them farewell that morning.

“Am I allowed to speak to you now, princess?” Kai slips beside him, testing the waters.

The fallen earned an earful of rants about him and Jongdae not telling Kyungsoo about Jongdae’s so called crush. Kai decided it wasn’t worth the torture in case he totally angers Kyungsoo from all the teasing he’s planning to do. His ears had enough pain for one day.  

Kyungsoo squints at him before looking down again to where Jongdae’s now escorting the boy back to the student council room.

“His name’s Baekhyun.” Kai supplies and before Kyungsoo could ask again he beats him to it. “I know because Jongdae talks a lot about him. He’s too shy to open up this topic to you and I may or may not have forced him to tell me because I caught him before.”

Kyungsoo feels a slight pang of hurt and probably jealousy for hearing what Kai said. He thought Jongdae trusts him enough to tell things like this to him. Then the reality sinks in that he’s just a guardian angel and it’s really none of his business if the kid wants to keep secrets from him.

He probably feels sad because  _Kai knew while he didn’t._

“You’re thinking it’s unfair aren’t you?” the fallen smirks at him. Kyungsoo tries to hide the truth but it spills in his face like an open book.

Kai stands up from the edge of the railing they’re currently sitting on and balances himself, wings wide open and preparing for flight. He turns to the startled angel beside him and leans down, like a prince asking for a dance.

“Come with me.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the invitation. “What?”

Kai stretches his hand closer to Kyungsoo, wings creating a soft breeze between them.

There was something awfully familiar with the way Kai’s figure is being illuminated by the midday sun. The edges of his wings are glowing and it was as if his hair was blonde instead of black.

_Come with me, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo blinks at the sudden rush of an unknown memory. He knows he’s losing the idea of it as his eyes falls prey under the fallen’s dark brown ones.

Kyungsoo takes his hand. As soon as Kai brings him to his embrace, they disappear.

 

******

 

“Guys! There’s a big problem! We need one more team for the relay!” Taekwoon, the vice president of the student council, quickly enters the barracks for the council to find only three of the members present.

“But Taek, we don’t have anyone else. Other students with their parents are already participating in other games.” Baekhyun reports as he double checks the list of the participants per games.

“Perhaps we could just ask anyone free outside?” Hongbin supplies as he gathers the water bottles that will be distributed after the relay game.

“I already asked Ravi to go around and ask some of the guests if they’re willing to pinch in---wait I got a call.” Taekwoon quickly checks his phone. “It’s Ravi.”

“Ravi hey- You did? yes  _yes_ that’s good news thank you. Please tell that couple how thankful we are. Yes, yes no problem… yeah escort them here. Okay. We’ll see you.” Taekwoon hangs up in full grin.

“Alright! Okay so who’ll be pinching in among you three?” Taekwoon looked at Hongbin, who’s obviously failing at trying to carry all the water bottles,  _nope_. He looks next to Baekhyun who’s holding the programme for the evening.  _Nah, too busy._

And then his eyes land on Jongdae.  _Perfect!_

“Okay! Jongdae you’ll be joining our saviour couple for the relay game.” Taekwoon slings his arm around the younger who’s staring at him like he grew another head. “Yes,  _marathon king_ , you, baby are going to nail that race!”

“Nice choice vice pres.” Baekhyun smiles and Jongdae blushes.

There's a sound of continuous footsteps that’s getting louder until Ravi suddenly opens the barracks sliding door.

“I… whew okay I’m here I mean I brought them here.” he tries to catch his breath while giving way to the two males.

 _“I haven’t played relay at all are you sure about this?”_  they hear the first male speak in soft deep tone.

 _“Don’t worry, I’m sure those years of training will get us through,”_  another playful voice joins in and Jongdae feels like his heart is caught somewhere and is about to explode. The two came into view, both clad in contrasting black and white semi-formal clothes.

“Right Jongdae?”

And as he stares at the two faces that he has grown so familiar with, he can’t help the tears that made their escape as he runs towards the door and to Kyungsoo and Kai’s embrace.

 

******

 

“I can’t believe this!” Jongdae exclaims as he looks between Kai and Kyungsoo, who’s slightly sweating after their first ever human relay game.

“How?”

Kyungsoo chuckles as he sees the excitement in the teenager’s eyes. “Relax Jongdae it’s still us. We just turned human for a day that’s all.”

Jongdae hugs him again as if they’ve never seen each other for the longest time. “I just can’t believe it Angel. I mean you two are  _here_. Here! And everyone can see you!”

“Hush kid don’t go spoiling out our little secret.” Kai ruffles his hair.

“But but… I’m… I’m just so  _happy_.” Jongdae grins, traces of tears starts appearing once again. “Can I introduce you to everyone later?”

“Uhm… I think it’s fine? but you shouldn’t make it sound like we live around here.” Kyungsoo adds.

“But make sure they get that we’re a couple.” Kai remarks as he quickly interlaces his hands with Kyungsoo’s pale ones.

“What in heavens are you doing?” Kyungsoo stops himself from saying the word  _fallen_  in case somebody accidentally overhears them. Kai grins when Kyungsoo doesn’t make any move to take away his hand. He absolutely likes the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks are dusted with pink right now.

“We’re Jongdae’s _pseudo-parents_ of course we’re supposed to act as a couple.” the fallen explains as if it’s the most common thing in the world.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Kyungsoo decides against doing anything. He knows how Kai can be when he wants something.

Kai holds him in his arms as his answer, head resting on the angel’s right shoulder. Kyungsoo’s suddenly overwhelmed with unnamed feelings and a surprisingly comforting and familiar warmth.

“You should too, Soo.” He smiles as he pecks the angel’s cheek, leaving a burning sensation.

“Y-yah! Why are you doing this?!”

“Aww I feel like a third party here.” Jongdae pouts.

Kyungsoo gives him that  _Are you serious?_ face. Jongdae pouts even more so he opens his arms. “Come here you big baby.”

The teenager heartily laughs as he fits within Kyungsoo’s embrace.

“I love you two.” he tells them as he embraces his two guardians. “Thank you for being here, for always being here with me.”

Kyungsoo kisses his cheeks while Kai hugs them both from behind. 

Jongdae hopes it’s not wrong to feel so happy right now. He silently prays that someday, his precious guardians will really become his parents.

 

******

 

Jongdae leaves them to their own for a while to finish his council duties. He tells them to meet him at the bonfire later so they could eat dinner together.

They decide to take a stroll along the classrooms, enjoying the way the noise and the flickering lights from the ground illuminate the night sky. It’s surreal, Kyungsoo thinks, that for once he’s feeling completely human. It’s not completely new to him, but there’s that feeling of familiarity he’s been experiencing ever since that morning.

Kyungsoo goes inside one of the empty rooms. There are a lot of bags scattered inside; the chairs hastily pushed to the edges of the wall to form an open area in the middle. Kai enters after, going near one of the tables and teleports it near the angel, where they both settle on top of it.

“How’s your first day as a human?” there’s no hint of tease or sarcasm on the way Kai asked this time. Kyungsoo looks at him only to find a calm face and a small smile. He didn’t know fallen ones can be that calm. _Or probably because it’s Kai._

“I really thought you got fed up this morning and decided it was the best day to drag me to the underworld the moment you asked me to come with you.” Kyungsoo answers back, making Kai laugh. “I’m serious!” he adds, playfully hitting Kai’s arm.

“I would do that someday but not today. I just wanted… I don’t know. It’s really not in my nature to make people happy but for some reason… I felt bad when I saw you this morning all sad about Jongdae.” Kai confesses.

“It doesn’t make any sense whenever I’m with you,  _Angel_. Nothing ever does. From the moment I saw you in that dimly lit room, watching over Jongdae.” Kyungsoo could figure a hint of frustration with Kai’s words. He’s about to ask when Kai speaks again.

“I can’t phantom why being with you… everything related to you feel so familiar. I just can’t…. put my finger around it… like-” Kai averts his gaze to stare outside instead, a sudden flash catching both their attention.

“It’s like... coming  _home_...” Kai finishes, eyes shining with unspoken feelings, unearthly beautiful against the changing sparkles of the fireworks.

And in that moment… while they were both human, is when they understood what all those lingering emotions really mean all along.

Kyungsoo smiles because yes… he can’t imagine a day not seeing this unearthly being in front of him;  _yes_  he secretly likes the way Kai would tease him and hold him despite his protests and that  _yes,_ Kai means alot to him more than he’s willing to proclaim because the truth remains that they’re… different.

So he decides, that for tonight, while Kai’s magic is still casted upon him, he’ll be honest with what he truly feels.

Kai watches him intently, savoring the way Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile makes passes on his temporary human heart, the feelings multiplying tenfold than when he was still a Fallen.

Perhaps… perhaps it might not be a bad idea… to be with..  _to wish to be with Kyungsoo_.

“I feel the same...Kai”.

Fingers meet halfway between them and the skin contact leaves sweet electric current along its wake. Kai’s other hand cradles Kyungsoo cheek delicately, in a way that Kyungsoo sees that slight hint of fear in them, the fear of tainting him radiating. Kyungsoo assures him by overlapping his own, slightly trembling ones. Kai leans closer only to stop, deep brown eyes staring right through him, gently asking for permission. Kyungsoo slowly closes his own, the grip of his hold on Kai slightly tightening.

Kai breaks all boundaries when their lips finally touch, making them hold on to each other more because the feeling was overwhelming and nothing compared to the exhilarating feeling of flying with their wings. Kai has never kissed anyone with feelings of want this strong before. It was forbidden, because it’s the greatest condemned act in the underworld. Fallen angels don’t do love.

And it burns his body bit by bit as he takes in more of Kyungsoo, angling himself to make the kiss deeper, keeping his control and asking Kyungsoo once again, tongue slightly teasing the angel’s lush bottom lip.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think twice and lets him enter, tongues finding the other in a dance full of passion. The way Kai teases him through the kiss has him weak, clinging to the Fallen’s strong arms for support.

Kai nibbles his bottom lip one last time before breaking contact, foreheads leaning together, their eyes unable to move away from each other. There’s a cute blush adorning Kyungsoo’s cheeks and Kai couldn’t help but kiss it, making the angel blush deeper.

“I think I’ve wanted do that since day one.” Kyungsoo chuckles at another revealed secret and drops a butterfly kiss on Kai’s lips as a thank you. He can see the way Kai’s face light up in delight from the act.

“Can I keep you, Kyungsoo?” Kai asks him.

And Kyungsoo knows why now, why ever since then he wanted to say

“Yes.”

He sees Kai’s smile reflecting the moonlight in the night sky, a smile…  _he’s seen before_.

Memory suddenly flashes in front of him. The angel sees a blurred images of blonde hair… white pure strong wings…. and a matching pristine feather on his left ear and there’s a shocking pain suddenly coursing throughout his body making him let go of Kai’s contact. Kyungsoo screams and holds his aching head as more memories finally return, as if every flashback’s drowning him.

 

_“Soo wait up, we’ve got both missions together!”_

_“I can’t wait to get back to our quarters. Suho was actually serious of asking us to demonstrate from the first combat procedure.”_

_“Soo~ I want a hug~ give me a hug~”_

_“I love the feeling of floating above the clouds. But I love it better when I’m spending time with you.”_

_“Can I keep you, Kyungsoo?”_

 

Kyungsoo cries as more memories catch up to him. How could he  _forget_ him? How did this all happen? There were so much he wanted to ask the person in front of him but the pain becomes unbearable. Tears cascade his cheeks as he tries to fight to stay awake,  _to hold on to his other half_.

_Jongin._

 

Kai panics and tries to wake up the angel. He’s confused as to why Kyungsoo called him Jongin and he doesn’t know what to do now that they’re still in their human forms. He can’t shift him back to an angel because that would require a whole lot more power that should also come from the angel himself. He wouldn’t risk hurting Kyungsoo.

Just then the room starts shaking, the floor and ceiling breaking up at the same time.

Kai sees a bright red light as the Great Fallen Angel arises from it, his black coat burning fiery red, and small flames hot on its trail. He dispels from his human form, wings spreading out protectively in order to shield the unconscious angel.

“Ah, Kai, my son.” He starts in a thundering voice. “ I see you two being  _friendly_ again. I was hoping that this day wouldn’t come but  _alas_  it still did.” He smiles menacingly.

“You can’t keep them away from each other anymore Chanyeol.”

Kai hears another voice as the ceiling breaks open and a holy white light spreads halfway down the room. He hears strong gusts of wings as the archangel descends upon them.

“ _Junmyeon_ , or should I say, Archangel Suho? Long time no see. I should say I miss you and the guys a lot. It’s been what? how many centuries and yet it feels just like  _yesterday_.”

The archangel keeps his ground. He looks at Kyungsoo in the arms of Kai.

“He’ll be okay.”

“Wha- What the hell is happening? I don’t understand.. Kyungsoo he-”

Suho looks at Chanyeol as he hears him laugh, obviously entertained at the commotion.

“Ahhh… it was such a great thing to have a successor like you Kai. You make a very  _very_ promising Fallen after all. Too bad that I couldn’t drag you back down there anymore. I mean  _I would love to_ , but it’s too much trouble to deal with that guy and probably the rest of them when they arrive soon.”

Chanyeol lifts up his hand, fingers doing a slight movement and suddenly Kai’s thrown back to the wall. He tries to fight off the invisible grip around him, his mind screaming, body wanting to reach back to Kyungsoo _._

“Didn’t it ever occur to you why you have these obsidian black wings when the rest of the fallens don’t?” Chanyeol stares at him, seeing pain and bewilderment mixing in hazy confusion. “No? How about the idea of not being able to do anything worse than to  _influence_ your subject?”

And then it all clicks, and Kai stares in pure horror as his memories slowly return..

Chanyeol moves in front of him, a fireball covering his hand. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” he grins, and slams the fireball right through Kai’s black wings.

The Fallen screams in agony as the fire slowly creeps through his back and into his skin, as if it’s draining the life out of him. His insides burn too much and he musters up all the strength he has to try to get away one last time. He knows he’s slowly losing consciousness, eyes glaze with tears as he sees fainted Kyungsoo on the floor, before the darkness takes over.

 

******

 

Xiumin carries the unconscious angel over their resting ground. He sees the flicker of the remaining dark burns on the other's wings, and wonders how long will the recovery take. And most important of all, what will happen now that the memories are back.

He reaches over Kyungsoo and sees the ornament slightly battered. He recalls that day Kyungsoo asked him to copy that ornament image for him.

 

_“Please Xiumin hyung! I won’t tell anyone about it. Please please can you make me something like that of Jongin’s ear ornament??_

_The young trainee gives him a fallen feather, and Xiumin’s shocked beyond belief. “You did not pluck this from his wings did you?!”_

_“What?! Wah- no! No! i just happened to help clean up after their demonstration battle and I had my eyes on that feather when it fell during his final attack.” Kyungsoo explains, hands covering his face in pure embarrassment._

_“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Xiumin groans as he gathers his tools, an excited Kyungsoo trailing after him._

 

Xiumin knows Kyungsoo remembers it differently now. The ornament was the last thing Kyungsoo asked to keep before the Seniors erased his memories. The heartbreak almost killed him when they lost Jongin to the hands of Chanyeol during the last battle. And as if fate was mocking him, Chanyeol tainted Jongin’s memories and his entire being with the blood of the dark, turning him into one of his children of the underworld.

The Seniors thought that maybe it’s a chance for them to retrieve the fallen angel if Kyungsoo’s able to bring back his memories by simply being there with him with this mission. They know Chanyeol can’t keep Jongin forever.

After all, Jongin is an archangel.

Xiumin’s just glad the worst is over. All they can do now is wait.

 

******

 

Jongdae’s busy doing his assignment when he feels a slight movement behind him. He turns around to see Kyungsoo, smiling softly while sitting on his bed.

“Angel!” Jongdae stands up to hug him, toppling them down to the mattress. Kyungsoo pats his head in return.

“Where have you been?! I haven’t seen you in a week.” Jongdae pouts but stops from his rant when he notices the troubled look on Kyungsoo's face.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Kai? Isn’t Kai with you? Kai? Kaaaai?” he looks around, hoping that his other guardian will suddenly pop out of nowhere like he used to do all the time, but no matter how many times he call and wait, Kai never appeared.

“Angel…?” he bites his lip but Kyungsoo remains lost in what to say to him.

“I… don’t know Jongdae.” he sighs sadly. To be honest he really has no idea what happened after. All he’s aware of are the painful memories that finally came back to him, and the gapping hole in his heart.

Jongdae hugs him tightly. “He’ll be back. He’ll be back…” he keeps whispering, and Kyungsoo prays more than anything for it to happen. He wishes to be in Jongin’s arms again. It doesn’t matter anymore if he’s a fallen or not.

He just wants him back.

 

******

 

“Jongdae grew up pretty well.” Xiumin remarks as he stands beside Kyungsoo at the entrance of the classroom where Jongdae’s currently leading a meeting regarding the annual parent - student event. It’s now his second year as president of the student council and he’d be graduating soon. Kyungsoo smiles proudly, watching at how Jongdae handle his work well.

“He’s always been great even when he was still a kid.”

“Yeah but you are a big part of why he’s now such a fine young man.”

“You make it sound like I’m his parent or something.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Aren’t you? the last time I checked you’re his mom.” the older teases.

“Yeah right,  _mom._ ” Kyungsoo sarcastically replies.

“Yep. And you know what better to pair you with?”

“What?”

Xiumin leans closer. “A cool dad!” and then he laughs because Kyungsoo hits him again and again.

“Aww, who knows Kyungsoo? He might just be around the corner.” the older laughs gleefully. “Anyway, I need to go now. I just dropped by to do some special delivery.” Xiumin winks at him and starts ascending back to the heavens.

“Be happy Kyungsoo! You deserve it!” he says one last time and soon the light disappears, leaving Kyungsoo alone and thinking.

He brings his attention back to Jongdae, who’s now giving the floor to Baekhyun to discuss some final details. He’s happy that the two are together now, even if sometimes he feels slightly lonely when Jongdae goes out or when he talks about how their date went by. He’s just thankful to be assigned to Jongdae as his guardian.

 

“Told you you’ll be a good father.”

 

Sun-kissed arms wind around him in a warm embrace and Kyungsoo’s eyes burn and his heart falters a bit. He’s scared that he might be imagining things again like he’s done so many times before. Kyungsoo feels hot breath touch his ear as he takes in the voice he's been wanting to hear for so long.

“Can I keep you Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo cries and turns around, kissing Jongin underneath the magical sparkles of amber wishing dust and pairs of white pure wings.

 

******

 

“Hey Dae!” Baekhyun laughs as Jongdae meets him halfway across the patio and lifts him up in short twirl before putting him down and kissing him good morning. After all those years, Jongdae still can’t get enough of the way blushing Baekhyun shies away whenever they kiss. He absolutely adores his boyfriend.

“Stop it or else we’ll ruin our suits! The graduation program will take at least half of the day.” Baekhyun fixes his collar and tie before holding hands with Jongdae.

“Are you ready?”

“Yep! Got my speech in my pocket.” Jongdae pats his left pocket.

“Anything else we forgot?” Baekhyun asks.

“Oh yeah. Wait a second.” Jongdae runs back to the door, inhaling deeply.

“Stop making out already we’re gonna be laaaate!!!” he screams and laughs when he hears a few stumbling sounds from upstairs.

He hears a few grunts and rushed footsteps before two silhouettes emerge in the living room.

“Jongdae you totally ruined the mood ugh!”

“Well, we really are running late.”

“It’s your fault though! You’re wearing that cute outfit I gave you! How could I let others see you in that without me inspecting them first?”

“Oh hush now bend down I’ll fix your hair. It’s sticking out at random pla-  _mmph_  -yah! Don’t suddenly kiss me out of nowhere!”

 

“Your Dads really make a cute couple, Dae.” Baekhyun whispers as Jongdae side hugs him, watching Jongin smile lovingly at a pouting Kyungsoo.

His two dads sometimes act like teenagers but they're nothing short of being good parents so Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's cheeks in agreement.

Jongin and Kyungsoo join them outside, smiling as they give their precious boy a big warm hug together.

Jongdae beams at them; looking up to see the sky’s pearl blue today and feel the calming breeze that touches his face.

He whispers a sweet  _thank you_ to the heavens once more for this miracle.

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d really want to thank first the kaisoommer mods for being so patient with me throughout the Exchange; answering my questions and late night DMs, and for guiding me at that point when I almost gave up in writing. 
> 
> To my beta miss T, who gave me tips on how to work the story out and for hearing out my out of this world problems when I get lost in the flow of writing, thank you so much!
> 
> I’m really happy to finally be part of this fic exchange and I really hope you dear readers enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it between the grasps of tiring hours of work, my ongoing review classes for boards and the non-stop feels Jongin and Kyungsoo has been giving us these past few weeks. I wish that it triggers more of your kaisoo feels (and if it does then yay! ). 
> 
> Please send your love to this fic as well as all the kaisoo authors and their entries for kaisoommer 2017!


End file.
